cracksmashfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Age
The Silver Age of CS began with the Florida plotline and ended with the death of Janet van Dyne. Florida: Nexus of Realities Fury, influenced by Loki, sent the Avengers on a mission to Florida. They discovered that the Everglades hide a magical portal to all the universes—the Nexus of All Realities. The portal was guarded by the Man-Thing, which reacted to violent emotions and attacked villains on sight. Fury and Loki went out to the Nexus, but only Loki came back and wasted no time in getting the Avengers to come out to the swamp to distract the Man-Thing while he stepped through the portal himself. Maria Hill became the Director of SHIELD. Ultron: Avengers Tower Invasion While the Avengers were in Florida, Jan Van Dyne and Hank Pym looked after the Tower. Faced with Stark’s state-of-the-art workshop facilities, Hank couldn't help but unleash an army of evil robots upon the world, headed by the most evil robot of them all. The team was not terribly happy about that. For his inability to stay away from robots, Hank ended up under close SHIELD observation, and for her valiance in battle, Jan was invited to join the Avengers. Their relationship did not survive the strain of Jan’s happiness. Banner gets his groove back The ever-subtle General Ross rolled up to Stark Tower with tanks and threatened to blow up the entire tower if Stark didn’t hand Bruce over. Apparently, Betty was missing, and of course, Bruce was blamed. One incredibly unpleasant exchange later, Banner was heartbroken, and since no one wants to see him that way, Natasha found Betty, kidnapped her from a SHIELD facility so secret even Maria Hill didn’t know about it, and brought her to the tower. The nerds picked up right where they left off, and got engaged, to everyone’s incredible elation Latveria Tony got kidnapped by Doctor Doom. Clint wore a cummerbund. The Bodyswap Loki devised the World’s Worst Teambuilding Exercise, putting the minds of some Avengers into the bodies of others. Natasha got the short, hairy end of the stick, if you ask me, but it went OK and nobody died. There were also some really cool dream sequences, so you should check them out. The swaps went the following way, bodies first, links to dream sequences provided in order of appearance: Thor»Clint Jan»Steve Bruce»Natasha Natasha»Bruce Steve»Tony Tony»Jan Clint»Peter Peter»Thor Hank entered the path of redemption by undoing the technomagic and putting everyone into their rightful bodies again. Winter Soldier While out jogging with Jan, Steve was shot by an unknown sniper, who's shot just barely missed killing him. Steve was hospitalized, and the other Avengers plus Jac tried to determine who the sniper was. Steve's near-brush with death served as a catalyst for the beginning of his relationship with Jan. Though it took some time, the shooter was determined to be Bucky Barnes, brainwashed and turned into an assassin. Rogers agonized about this fact and turned to Natasha for help. After the events of the A.I.M. infiltration, Natasha made a deal with Loki, in which she offered information on Tony's research into Extremis in return for the means to undo Bucky's brainwashing. Both Natasha and Steve went to steal the tesseract, and in the process ran into Bucky. Using the tesseract, Steve told Bucky to "remember who he is", thus bringing Bucky back to himself, but making him remember everything - including all that he had done as the Winter Soldier. A.I.M. Not letting SHIELD get in the way of his love for robots, Hank let Loki in disguise talk him into building some evil tech, including the device that started the bodyswap. Natasha realized Loki was behind Hank’s latest screw-up, Jan infiltrated the base, and the Avengers smashed it down, getting Loki in their custody once more. Not for long. Long enough for Natasha to offer him Stark’s research in exchange for teaching Steve to use the tesseract to unbrainwash Barnes. The backstabbing seemed to please the Trickster God. The Jocasta Project Unbeknownst to anyone, some of the technology that A.I.M. was developing was infiltrated by Ultron, allowing him to create a new body. Being based upon Hank’s mind, but lacking an ability to process emotions, Ultron determined that he needed Jan as a companion. Unwilling to accept an organic partner, Ultron created a new body to house Jan’s consciousness, naming it Jocasta. He then attacked and kidnapped Jan, then began the process of transferring her brain patterns into Jocasta’s body. Initially unable to track her, the Avengers eventually received a distress call from a signal mimicking that of Jan’s Avengers ID card. Upon arriving at the source of the signal, they found Ultron’s project only minutes from completion. Several of the Avengers fought Ultron while Peter and Steve removed Jan from her restraints. Once free and with backup, Jan forced a change to giant size and smashed Ultron. Secret Invasion: Prelude Tony finally realized that something was off about Pepper, and, upon discovering that she was a skrull, attacked her. The skrull attacked him with Technovore, which ate his arc reactor, and Tony resorted to using Extremis to keep himself alive. Jan and Steve, realizing that all has gone dark from Tony's lab and that JARVIS has been compromised, made their way to the lab level and confronted and subdued the skrull. Paranoia ran rampant among the Avengers for some time upon realizing that there were shapeshifters among them, but the arrival of S.W.O.R.D. Agent Bobbi Morse with a skrull detecting serum allowed for them to confirm that all of the Avengers were, in fact, human. The Avengers, plus Bobbi Morse, Carol Danvers, and Wade Wilson, went to the Savage Lands where a skrull ship had crashed (thanks to Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and Loki, who were all on board). Jan was left behind to look after the Tower, and over the course of attempting to deal with a newly awakened Jocasta, learned that Hank Pym was a skrull. Kronas To deal with loose ends tying in to his time as the Winter Soldier, Bucky and Steve went off of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar to track down his handler. They confronted Lukin; Bucky's tank is smashed. Promises Bruce got in touch with Jennifer Walters, broke the news of his impending nuptials, and made plans to come visit for the weekend. Unfortunately, Jen’s phone had been tapped by General Ross, and finding out about the possibility of Banner’s happiness his daughter was simply too much for the ol’ Thunderbolt. He went over Maria Hill’s head and got permission to apprehend and hold Bruce Banner in a gamma prison. When Bruce doesn't show up to visit Jen, she called up Jan, the one person she could find a number for from the Avengers. Jan learned that Bruce was supposed to come in on a flight a few days before but hadn't, and then found out from Betty that Bruce hadn't checked in with her at all. The team gathered, tracks down Bruce, and then headsed to the gamma prision where he was being held. Unfortunately, Blonsky decided to attack, as well as A.I.M., and so the Avengers had a fight waiting for them before they could get to Bruce. In the fight with Blonsky, General Ross was killed. Bruce was rescued, but had to tell Betty about her father's death. In the aftermath, Jan called Jen to let her know Bruce has been found, and Jen decided to come to the Avengers Tower to see him. The Demon Bear Early in the morning, Bucky was attacked in Steve's apartment by a bear. The apartment was trashed, but there was no recording of the bear on any security feeds, so when Bucky attempted to tell Steve what happened, he didn't believe him. After cleaning the room and discovering a bear claw, Steve and Jan went bear hunting in the tower and tracked the bear to the kitchen, where they locked it inside until they could figure out what to do with it. Unfortunately, Jen ran into the bear before it was removed, and met Jan for the first time while hiding against a wall. Dr. Strange showed up and banished the bear (which happened to be a demon bear), then provided them with chocolate and tea. The Wendigo and Thor's return Jan and Steve's early morning sexy times were interrupted by S.H.I.E.L.D. requesting that an Avengers team go to Alaska to deal with an unknown situation. Steve, Jan, Natasha, and Jocasta took a quinjet out and tracked an unknown creature that has been eating humans. The creature turned out to be a wendigo, and they quickly learned that they were all outclassed by it. Things looked grim until Thor unexpectedly returned and finally knocked the creature unconscious. The team dropped the wendigo off with S.H.I.E.L.D. then returned to the Tower and celebrated Thor's return with a party. The Ross-Banner Wedding Bruce and Betty finally got married! There were two parties first: the Bachelor party, which involved manpain, alcohol, dudes kissing, Steve getting them all lost, a blimp crashing into a mall, and Wade Wilson with no pants on. The Bachelorette party also involved kissing, but also naked men, alcohol, and drawing. The wedding went well, and the reception at the Museum of Natural History afterwards was amazing. There were brightly colored drinks, Tony losing his pants, dancing on tables, people making out in corners, and Bucky and Natasha traumatizing fish. The happy couple went on a honeymoon in Wakanda, which was wonderful. Betty told Bruce that she was pregnant. Operation Winter's Bite To get back at Natasha, Loki went after Bucky - triggering his Winter Soldier protocols and causing him to shoot Bobbi. Bucky - himself again - ran and went after Lukin, then made a terrible decision and got him to strip out all the protocols while no one else was there to make sure they didn't do something awful. What was wrong with Bucky's decision-making skills? No one knows. This was a stupid-ass decision and Bucky shouldn't do something like it again. The Ambiguous Avengers Mission Jan lead a team comprising of herself, Jocasta, and Thor against an ambiguously decribed tentacle monster. Jocasta shot lasers, Jan grew to forty feet, and Thor exploded the monster. Everyone banterd with each other. It was great fun. Uncivil War The coffee machine in the kitchen exploded again, leading Tony to crack down and insist that everyone register to use the kitchen and the coffee machine. Steve considered this against freedom and justice and apple pie and wouldn't register. Tony locked him out of the kitchen. Steve retaliated by taking Tony paintballing. The teams were as follows: Pro-registration: Tony Stark, Janet van Dyne, Natasha Romanoff Against-registration: Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Thor Bucky and Natasha spent the whole game making out, Thor tried to figure out how to aim with a paintball gun, Steve and Tony shot each other in the junk and wrestled, and then Jan shot both of them because they were being ridiculous. Tony decided it wasn't worth it and everyone made up and had coffee. Jan's Death Jan got a call from Lee Kearns, the detective who was on her father's case, who told her that deaths identicle to that of Vernon van Dyne were happening again. Tracking a gamma signature to Prometheus labs, Jocasta and Bruce determined that someone had been experimenting with Pym particles and gamma radiation to reopen a dimensional portal to a toxic environment where creatures like the one that killed Jan's father lived. While Jan and the other Avengers tracked and defeated the one loose creature, Jocasta determined that Ultron was behind the experiments. Ultron bots attacked the Avengers in Central Park, and the main Ultron unit injected Jan with a serum that bonded to the Pym particles in her bloodstream, causing her to grow out of control and using her particles to open a connection to that other toxic dimension, essentially turning her into a biological weapon. Unable to slow or stop her growth or close the particles, Jan asked Thor to help her, knowing that she was both dying and poisoning the city as she did. Thor unleashed his power upon Jan and Ultron, and while Ultron was destroyed, Jan's body was gone - with Thor believing that he had sent her to space where the effects from the particles and gamma radiation would have harmed no one. The Avengers all presumed her dead, but Jan had instead shrunk into Inner Space with no means of communicating with them.